I will come back
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Johncroft - Mycroft hates people. They're always so mean, and why do they walk so slowly when you're supposed to hurry up ? Will anyone help Mycroft stop hiding ?


**Hi everyone !**

 **Here is the drabble I wrote for the "June Drabbles" challenge ! This challenge was initiated by the "Collectif NoName", a group of French writers and readers who want to help live by promoting new writers, encouraging shy readers to review and in general share our lovefor fanfiction, in all fandoms and ratings.**

 **Since not everyone can read French, it seemed only fair to translate my little fic for you, and I hope you'll enjoy it ;)**

 **I was given two goals :  
\- Write a Johncroft fic (which is not my OTP, but well, I gave it a try !)- Use the words _Pickle, Ben, syrup, predicted,_ and _limb_**

 **Enough said, let's jump to the story !  
**

 **Flo'w**

 **PS : Thanks to Elizabeth Mary Holmes for the proofreading ;)**

* * *

"Mikey, come back!"

The boy stayed still, hidden behind the closet door. He heard his mother talking, no longer speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, John, I don't know why he did that…"

 _Because I hate people._

"But come in anyway, he can't be that far…" Violet Holmes concluded.

Mycroft rolled his eyes at the ceiling – well, at the shelf above him – and shifted between the neat piles of tablecloths. He heard light footsteps entering the room, and suddenly, there was a weak creaking noise and sunlight flooded him in his hiding place.

John Watson looked at him with his bright blue eyes, one eyebrow lifted, nibbling at his own lower lip.

"What are you doing here?" the short blond asked.

"How did you find me?" the other retorted.

"The door wasn't fully closed…"

"Go away", Mycroft replied under his breath.

John chewed on his lip again.

"Happy birthday?"

* * *

Once Mycroft was out of the closet, his unfolded limbs all numb, they sat facing each other around the kitchen table. Each boy had a slice of cake and a glass of mint syrup in front of them. John was still biting his lip, probably because he didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, he stood up and ran out of the kitchen, and came back with his hands behind his back.

"Close your eyes", he ordered, and Mycroft, surprised by the authority in his voice, complied.

When John allowed him to open them, a little box wrapped in golden paper had been placed in front of him. Mycroft's eyes widened and he untied the ribbon with shaking hands and ripped the paper, revealing a miniature car. The boy frowned.

"Aston Martin DB5?" he exclaimed observing the little vehicle.

John smiled.

"It's James Bond's car in Goldeneye! Do know James Bond, the best spy of all MI6?"

"Of course I know him! When M retires, I will take her job, and I will be 007's boss!"

* * *

"Mike!"

Mycroft looked up from his book and couldn't supress a grin.

"John. You're late."

The young man let his bag fall on the ground and heavily sat down, facing him.

"The practice took a bit longer… I'm starving."

Mycroft watched him for a few moments.

"I will never be able to understand what you could possibly find interesting about crawling in the mud under the rain."

 _Well, except that you're even sexier when wearing your dirty rugby uniform._

"It allows me to eat hamburgers without feeling too guilty…" John replied. "Can I?" he asked, gesturing towards the abandoned pickles on the side of Mycroft's plate. His friend nodded.

"Every single time, I ask to not have them, but they never listen. I hate pickles", he spat.

Mycroft dived back into his book, but John spoke again.

"Still plotting to become the boss of MI6?" he smirked.

"Absolutely, my dear Watson", the student said, his tone completely serious.

* * *

Mycroft cursed the crowd. People looked like they were just wandering about in the airport. Did anyone actually have to take a plane in here?

"John! John!" he called, breathless, when he caught sight of a blond head near the control stand.

The young soldier turned his face, apologised to the security guard and walked back the short waiting queue to reach Mycroft.

"I thought you wouldn't come", he whispered, looking at his new rangers.

Mycroft's heart sank.

"I'm not letting my best friend leave me without saying goodbye", he answered.

John glanced up, and they fell into a tight embrace.

"You are so much more than my best friend, Mike", he breathed into his ear.

He seized Mycroft's face between his palms, and crushed their lips together, startling the other young man. Mycroft could only tighten his grip on John's waist before he was pulling back.

"Goodbye, Mike."

"John… promise me you will come back."

The soldier smiled.

"I'll come back."

* * *

John walked nervously in the empty warehouse, until he saw the long silhouette in the shadows, idly leaning on a thin, black umbrella. His eyes shot wide open. Even ten years later, he was unmistakable.

"Mycroft…" he breathed.

The man smiled widely at him.

"John. Did you like my little show?"

The ex-army doctor burst out laughing.

"You really became the head of the MI6, as predicted! How's James Bond?"

"I was disappointed to learn that the real 007 is in fact named Ben Miller. But the job is interesting anyway", Mycroft chuckled. "So, I hear you're Sherlock's roommate?"

John shook his head, amused.

"Nothing certain, I have not moved in yet. I was quite surprised to find him in that good of a condition! I thought you couldn't be that far away…"

The conversation faltered, and John cleared his throat awkwardly. His lips curled into a little crooked grin, and he glanced at Mycroft.

"Mike, I… I know it's been almost a decade, and you're probably… I don't know, married, maybe even a father, but… I promised you I would come back, and… here I am", he finished in a murmur.

Mycroft's breath disappeared when he saw the distress in John's eyes. He needed less than a second to cross the last feet between them, cradled John's face between his hands…

"I was waiting for you", he merely said before kissing him.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it !  
**

 **Please leave me a review, I love reading your thoughts about my works !**

 **This challenge's goal was to encourage people to review more. Reviews are the only salary the authors get. That's why we publish ! It's extremely motivationnal, and the only way we have to know what our work is worth !  
Of course, you're never obligated to review, you have no gun onto your head nor knife under your throat ;)**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank every lovely reader who left me a comment on my other fics Overdose and Redemption. Each one of your reviews made me happy !**

 **Okay, maybe I should stop talking now, but one last thing : if you want any more info about the "Collectif NoName", it has a profile on this site (you can find it in my favorite authors), but I'm afraid it's all in French. If you can't read it and/or have questions, don't hesitate to send me a PM, and I will happily answer !**

 **Thanks again !**

 **Flo'w**


End file.
